Past Revelations
by whitlighterleo
Summary: One of Peter's friends from where he lived before moves to Degrassi. Peter tries to hide what happen one night long ago and Peter has to face it in another way he doesn't expect. Peter/Riley. SLASH.
1. Old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi just the plot line

Note: I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update because I'm in the middle of many stories at the moment I'll update at least once a week though you can count on that.

* * *

It was late at night and Peter was at his computer going back and forth from an essay that was due the next day and an online game. It was one of those games that had to be played when there was something that had to be done but does not want to be done. After Peter had finished a level, he maximized another window and began working on his essay once more. It was as if Peter just had writer's block because no words were making their way to the virtual paper.

That was when he realized the rectangle at the bottom of his screen. He wasn't looking at the game calling him to play one more level, Peter saw the instant messenger window. Peter completely forgot that the program even running. Peter spent about ten seconds to try to focus on his essay but he just had to glance to see if there was any people he wanted to talk to. It was as if all his Degrassi friends were telling him to work on his essay as well because none of them were online. As Peter was ready click on his word processor a new window popped up showing an instant message.

"hey pete"

It was from one of his friends from before he moved to Degrassi. Peter had not talked to this guy for about five or six years and was not even sure to respond, but looking back down to the word processing box below, Peter decided to respond.

"Scottie? Haven't talked to you in years"

"I know ever since you moved," he replied.

"You know I had no control over that dude"

"To think we use to be best buds too," seeing this message Peter was wondering why Scott was blaming him.

"Dude, my parents split… I had no choice dude," explained Peter.

"Bro I'm kidding," Peter gave a sigh of relief.

"Man I forgot about ur sense of humor"

"So where'd u move to anyway?"

"This place called Degrassi, uve probably never heard of it"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…y?" asked Peter.

"I'm movin there in two days"

"wait what?" typed Peter in disbelief thinking he must be joking again.

"Yeah my mom being transferred ."

"That's cool," said Peter not being sure if he meant it.

"So what's there to do over there?"

"Dunno depends what u like?"

"U know what I like?" Once Peter saw this message he froze. Not sure if he wanted to keep going on with the conversation.

"Booze? Easy if u know people" typed Peter nervously.

"Do I know people?"

Peter smiled, Scott was talking about drinking thank god. "Yeah I could get u some?"

"Sweet"

Peter then looked back down at the bottom of the screen noticing his essay still open.

"Dude I forgot about this essay that's due tomorrow not even started yet"

"All right bro, I guess ill be c ya in like two days."

"Alright peace," stated Peter, closing out the instant messenger window.

The screen that now showed the essay that only had one short paragraph. The essay was due in less than eight hours and he still needed to write more than a page and a half. The problem now was is that he could not write anymore thinking of Scott coming up and living at Degrassi. He was not sure if he should be glad or worried.


	2. Morning classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the plot.

Note 1: I hope you guys enjoy this the next chapter. I'll try to update soon.

* * *

The next day Peter got up for school. His night sleep may have only been four hours long but he had completed his essay, even though he knew that he would not receive higher than a B if he was lucky. His night sleep however did accomplish another task though and that was clearing his mind of all the thoughts about the instant messages the night before.

Peter got into his car throwing his backpack into the back seat and drove to school. All Peter thought of until he had reached Degrassi was the road and his music, but when he pulled inside to the parking lot he remembered the night before. Peter couldn't quite understand if he was happier or more worried about Scott moving to Degrassi. Peter grabbed his backpack and cleared his head of his thoughts. Walking up the stairs of his high school Peter saw Sav.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin' dude. What's going on with you?" asked Peter as they walked into the main hall of Degrassi.

"Nothing, just have to hand in that essay that's due today. Did you do it?" said Sav.

"Yeah, but I'll be lucky if I even get a B," said Peter.

"Yeah it was a weird topic," said Sav.

"Nah, it was just that I was just passing out while I tried to finish it," said Peter, opening up his locker and taking out the books that he needed for class.

"Ah… what time did you finish it?"

"Like four, four-thirty," said Peter. Sav just shook his head and nodded.

"Hey, we're still jamming tomorrow right?" asked Sav.

"Definitely…Yeah in the music—"started Peter then swore to himself, "dude, I can't tomorrow, I just found out last night that one of my buddies from where I use live is moving here…uh…Can we do it tonight?"

"Yeah sure…is he coming to Degrassi?" asked Sav as they walked into their homeroom.

"Yeah, he said that he starts tomorrow," said Peter.

"So he's moving in today?" assumed Sav. The bell rang and both of them took their seats.

That thought never had occurred to Peter. Scott had to be moving in the neighborhood today he can't just show up to school on his first day in area; he would have to get everything settled in first. The homeroom teacher finally walked into the classroom and instantly grabbed her class list and read the names. Then the morning announcements turned on and Peter tried to listen to them. Unfortunately he was not able to retain any words of them, due to the thoughts of excitement and worry that were flying around inside his head. The only noise that registered was the bell, ending homeroom. Leaving the room and heading to his next class Peter felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Peter turned around finding Riley there and gave out a breath of release.

"Nothing," said Peter, "What's up?"

"Uh…Nothing really…Are you sure that nothing going on cause it looks like your nervous about something?"

"Nothing's happening dude. I'm just nervous about something happening after school," said Peter.

"What's going on? Maybe I can helped," offered Riley.

"Nah its okay dude there's really nothing you can do. One of my old buddy's is moving here today, guess I'm just nervous.

"Anyway don't you have to hang out with your new "girlfriend"?" asked Peter.

"Fiona? No we're just friends," said Riley.

"That's not what I've heard," stated Peter.

"it's just I'm not the only guy that's she met that's not all over her," said Riley with a short laugh from Peter. Riley grabbed him by the arm and dragged him close to the lockers.

"What?" asked Peter.

"Knock off the jokes. That's not the reason and you know it," said Riley as they slowly began to walk again, "I like her a lot and she's nice. Plus she's very…attractive."

"Dude, you can think that a person is attractive without actually finding them _attractive_," said Peter.

"It's either you like 'em or you don't," said Riley.

It's not as simple as that dude, said Peter as he started to whispered, "Guys do it all the time, for example you're fun, charming, and a hell of an athlete."

A smile spread across Riley's face, "Really?"

"Yeah dude, just be careful with that family though. I don't know about Fiona, but Declan, he'll mess with you," warned Peter as the bell rang, starting the first class of the day, "Just watch your back,"

"Yeah, okay, said Riley.

Riley disappeared inside his classroom and Peter rushed off to his classroom. Peter was going to be late and this was the only class that he had to stay awake in so that he could turn in his paper. Entering the classroom the teacher was only taking roll call and took his seat. The papers were collected after that and shortly after that he fell asleep in his arms on the desk.


	3. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; just the plot line

Note 1: Sorry about not posting a while I am working on multiple stories at the same time. i'll try to update faster. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Peter was able to finish up his afternoon classes due to the boost from his lunch. After school came and Peter jumped in his car and quickly drove off to take a look around the neighborhood and see if he could find any moving trucks. He still had not made up his mind if seeing the moving trucks would be a good or bad thing. It did not take him long to find the house. Peter pulled his car over to the side and went up to the moving truck to talk to the movers.

"Uh…Excuse me? Is this the Chase house?" asked Peter. The mover turned around and opened his mouth ready to answer.

"Pete?" said a voice that was not the mover's.

Peter turned around and saw a guy that similar to the Scott that he remembered. Peter reminded himself that it had been four years later but he could not get over the fact at how much he had changed. He was a little more built, like a swimmer, and grew just about the same height that Peter had. He had the same style of short brown hair and the puppy dog brown eyes as usual. That was how he was able to recognize him.

"Yeah…wow Scott, you've change," said Peter.

"I can say the same for you. You never let your hair get that long," said Scott stopping right in front of Peter.

"It works," said Peter running his hand through his hair, "What sport do you play?"

"How do you know that I play a sport?" asked Scott then smiled, "Did you check up on me?"

"What? No!" exclaimed Peter.

"Man, I was kidding," said Scott, "c'mon lets go inside."

"It's just that you're a little more…built than when I left," said Peter as they reached halfway across the lawn.

"Yeah," smiled Scott, "I picked up swimming, so please tell me there's a swim team at Degrassi."

"No worries, dude, there's a swim team," said Peter as they entered the front door.

"Mom! Pete's here," shouted Scott. Scott's mom came out from the hallway next to the stairs.

"Why, hello Peter. I didn't know that you moved to Degrassi," said Mrs. Chase.

"Yeah, my mom got the job as principle at the high school," said Peter.

"That's good," said Mrs. Chase, turning to Scott, "You hear that. Your principle already knows all your tricks so don't think about doing any of it."

"Yeah mom, I know. Pete's going to help me unpack," said Scott as he turned around rolling his eyes at his mother's comment, "C'mon."

Scott was halfway up the stairs and Peter was at the bottom. Peter looked back at Scott's mother then back up at Scott starting to follow him up the stairs.

"Since when did I volunteer to help," said Peter stopping halfway up the stairs, "It was nice to see you again Mrs. Chase."

"You too Peter," yelled back Mrs. Chase, going back to the kitchen.

Peter followed Scott into the room that he assumed was his bedroom seeing boxes piled on a bed that had been previously brought in. There were more boxes in the corner and Peter realized why Scott needed help.

"Dude, you haven't change at all," said Peter.

"Thank you," smiled Scott, "Close the door, will ya? We're going to need as much room as possible."

"Okay," said Peter confused. Peter closed the door. And Scott did not waste any time.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Scott.

"Dude, you just moved in. Take some time relax," said Peter.

"Man, all the more to celebrate. My first night here and you're not going to throw me welcome party," said Scott. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fine, I'll see what I can do," said Peter as he moved over to the boxes in corner.

Peter opened the box on the top of the pile and saw sheets for his bed. He took the sheets out and just placed them down on the bed. Scott started laughing.

"What?" asked Peter.

"You seriously thought that you were going to help me unpack? I can handle it myself; there aren't a lot," said Scott.

"But you said that I—" started Peter.

"That was a cover, don't want the rents to know," said Scott. Peter gave a short laugh.

"So what? Should I leave and try to get the stuff now or should I actually help?"

"Get the stuff, I can handle the boxes," said Scott.

"Okay," said Peter as raising his hands in the air and stepping away from the boxes, "I'll get it, but you're paying half of it."

"You know I got the money man," said Scott.

"Yeah I know," said Peter as he left the room.

He looked back at Scott, who just laughed and turned back to the boxes on the bed. Peter turned and laughed as well and followed the hallway, went down the stairs and out the front door. Peter just did not know why he was so nervous, that went absolutely fine and he didn't even know why he was feeling nervous in the first place. Once outside he dug into his pocket and flipped open his cell. Peter went through his contacts and pushed SEND.

"Hey Spin, it's Pete. Can you do me a favor?" asked Peter.


	4. Clearing the way

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; just the plot line.

Note 1: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it is not much but the next chapter will be much more interesting trust me. I will try to update soon. R&R

* * *

"Thanks, Spinner," said Peter taking a brown paper bag on the bar.

"It's no prob dude. Just be careful with that stuff, don't drink it all in one night," said Spinner.

Peter went out of The Dot carrying the brown paper bag at his side casually. He use to do this all the time back before he moved and every once in a while up here. There was something about the situation though that reminded Peter of something. He just could figure out what it was. But Peter shook it off. Peter took out his cell phone and dialed a number that he had not dialed in over four years.

"Hello?" said Scott's voice.

"Hey it's me," said Peter getting into his car, "I got it."

"Nice! Where are we meeting?" asked Scott.

"Do you know where anything is?"

"Not really," laughed Scott.

"No worries. I'll pick you up," said Peter.

"What time?" asked Scott.

"Not sure probably around nine or ten," said Peter.

"Kay, see you then," said Scott ending in a click with him shutting his phone.

Peter put his phone in the cup holder and started his car. He stashed the bag underneath the passenger seat and pulled out of his parking spot. The question was what he will do in the meantime. That's when he remembered about Sav and Danny. Peter looked quickly behind him to see if the close was clear and pulled a U-turn and went back to the school.

By the time that Peter had arrived at the school Sav and Danny were already packing up their stuff. Peter walked into the music room and Danny and Sav looked at each and back to their instrument. Peter was hoping that he was not too late. Danny and Sav began unpacking everything. The next couple of hours were filled with them rocking out just as they had before he had done that one stupid mistake.

Seven o'clock at night came and Sav received a call from his parents wondering where he was. Sav instantly had to leave because he never told them that he was staying after school so late and Danny left after that. Peter realized that he then had to at least stop by his house so his mom would not go looking for him later on. Peter went into his house. His mother turned around from cooking and looked Peter directly in the eyes.

"Where've you been?" asked Peter's mom.

"Uh…Me, Sav, and Danny decided to jam after school," said Peter.

"I thought that was tomorrow?"

"We changed it today?" said Peter.

"And you didn't tell me why?" said Peter's mom.

"Sorry…I forgot," said Peter putting his head down.

"You forgot. You had all day to tell me…It doesn't matter. Just sit down, dinner's ready."

Peter dropped his backpack next to the door and sat down at the dining room table. His mother brought up brought over dinner in large bowl, spaghetti and meatballs, and then sat down too.

"So what happened at school?" asked Peter's mom.

"Nothing," said Peter, "You were there."

They took in a couple more bites of pasta and Peter made a comment. "Did you see whose going to be one of your students starting tomorrow?"

"Are you talking about Mr. Chase from back home?" asked Peter's mom.

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell me?" said Peter.

"Because I knew the kind of trouble that he used to get into," said Peter's mom, "And you would've found out tomorrow anyway."

"It's been four year, maybe he's changed," said Peter.

"I doubt it," said Peter's mom, "How did you find out about it anyway?"

"He IMed me last night and told me he was coming to Degrassi. I mean he didn't know that I lived here but I told him," said Peter.

"Well, I can't stop you from hanging out with him. Just use your head when you're with him. Okay?"

"I will," said Peter nodding his head, "You don't have to worry."

"And remember our deal," started Peter's mom. Peter instantly put his focus back on his dinner, "If you have one relapse, just one, you go to rehab."

"I know, all right. Why does everyone think that I'm going to go back to it? It's stupid."

"I'm not. I'm just saying be careful," said Peter's mom.

"Whatever," said Peter, stabbing his fork back into his dinner.

The dinner went on in silence until the very end. When Peter was finished with his meal and so was his mom, he took both of the plates and put them into the sink. Peter started to wash the plates and his mother got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom," said Peter turning around to face her.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"I'm going out tonight, and probably be back late," said Peter.

"With who?" said Peter's mom. Peter hesitated to answer.

"With Scott," said Peter. Peter's mom went over to the table to sit down. Peter could tell she was not happy about it.

"And what, may I ask, will you two be doing?"

"We're just going to hang out. He wouldn't risk anything on his first night here. He's not that stupid," said Peter. Peter knew that he said the right thing cause his mothers shouldered relaxed.

"Fine," said Peter's mom, "I don't want you home late though."

"Deal," said Peter quickly, "Once I finish the dishes, I'm off."

Peter was finished cleaning the dishes five minutes later and grabbed the left past and meatballs bowl and wrapped it up. The next moment he grabbed his keys and left the house. When he put the keys in the ignition he dialed Scott's cell phone number and told him he would pick him up in fifteen minutes.


	5. Tour guide

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the plot line.

Note 1: This chapter is a little longer than the rest. I hope that you all enjoy it and tell me what you think.

* * *

Parked outside of Scott's house, Peter was hit by another feeling of familiarity. Scott walked out of his house into Peter's car. He looked around, obviously looking for something in particular.

"Hey Pete," said Scott turning his head looking on the floor of the back seat.

"What's up?" said Peter beginning to laugh, "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah man, where's the stuff?" asked Scott.

"It's beneath your seat dude," laughed Peter. Scott instantly bent over trying to find the paper bag that Peter put there earlier, "Dude, not now okay? Wait 'til we get there."

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Scott.

"Your new school," said Peter pulling away from the curve.

"There isn't going to be anyone around?" asked Scott.

"Maybe for a little while, but not for long, especially when I have these," said Peter, pulling out a set of keys, "It's good to have a mom that's principle."

"Nice!" shouted Scott.

The next couple of minutes passed in silence. Then Peter flipped on the radio and the music started blaring until they came close to Degrassi. Peter then shut it off, just in case there was anyone nearby. They both got out of the car and went up to the front doors. The doors were locked but Peter just took out his keys and unlocked the doors. They quickly snuck into the school with Peter locking the doors behind him. Peter turned around and stood still, trying to hear if there was anyone around.

"Follow me," said Peter going down one of the hallway.

"Man I can't wait," said Scott, he took a bottle out of the bag, and tore off the top. He took a gulp with a sigh of relief.

"Better?" laughed Peter, Scott nodded, "I'm surprised you were able to last this long. I thought you would've started drinking it in the car."

"I can tell you I didn't think that I was going to be able to wait this long," said Scott, "So where are we going now?"

"I'm going to give you a tour…starting with the principal's office," said Peter.

"Lead the way," said Scott taking another gulp, "What is this anyway? It's really good."

"I know dude, it's Mango Rum," said Peter.

"Man, it's awesome," said Scott. Peter then opened the door, showing him the office.

"That her desk," said Peter taking the bottle from Scott as he walked past and taking a sip of it himself.

"This is awesome, wonder where's my folder," said Scott. Peter took another sip then quickly put it down.

"No dude, don't! My mom's like super organized if you touch anything she'll find out, especially if it has to do with her office."

"Chill I won't do anything," said Scott

Peter started to relax but could not do this completely. This was mainly because he was not sure if he could remain quiet and keep everything the way that everything was. Peter hurried up and finished the office taking another gulp every once in a while because he thought that Scott was going to do something stupid. When Scott was leaving the office, he took the bottle and took a gulp himself.

"Here are the hallways, with all the lockers," said Peter spinning around showing all of the lockers, "Most likely you'll get a locker in one of these rows. The seniors usually get these."

"Cool," said Scott taking another drink, "What about the classrooms?"

Peter brought him down the hallway stopping in front of the computer science room and explained how Mister Simpson was probably the coolest teacher in the school. Scott was taking sips of the rum almost every time peter took a breath. When both of them were walking to the next classroom Peter was going to show him, Scott made his first stumble. Peter should have assumed that Scott would already be buzzed because half of the bottle was gone. Peter opened the door of his homeroom teacher, who is also his English teacher, and told him to sit down for a while.

"Dude, sit for a little while," said Peter pulling up a desk.

"Whatever you say," said Scott sitting down. Peter pulled up another desk beside him and took the bottle for another sip, and then quickly was taken back by Scott. Peter explained about the teacher, how she was strict but fair. He started to explain more about her, the way that she taught and handled the classroom but Scott interrupted.

"What else does this school have?" asked Scott standing up.

Peter noticed that the bottle was three quarters of the way empty. He stood up to try to make Scott sit down again. The feeling of familiarity hit him again but brushed it off. Peter tried to push him back down to the seat but resisted.

Dude, you need to sit back down," said Peter.

No I don't. I need to find out everything about this school, and that's where you come in," said Scott. He then moved towards the door but tripped over his own ankle. He fell right into Peter, and Peter almost was knocked over himself. Scott grabbed Peter's shoulders and started pushing himself back onto his feet. When Scott was at his closest to Peter's face he moved forward, pushing his lips against Peter's. Peter's eyes widened at disbelief and shoved Scott off of him. Scott fell back into the desk.

"What was that about?" yelled Peter.

"Peter, man, come on, we're both drunk," said Scott laughing.

"Dude, I'm not drunk. You are," said Peter.

"Then drink up," said Scott putting the bottle out for him to grab.

"I don't want it. Since when are you gay?...And why would you think it's okay to kiss me?" said Peter wiping off his lips.

"I'm not gay…and we did this back home too," said Scott taking another drink.

"No we didn't," said Peter puzzled.

"You don't remember it? Last time we were drunk, you were hammered, and we—"

"No we didn't! I think that I would remember that," said Peter.

"Trust me, man, you were hammered, that's probably why you don't remember it," said Scott. Peter thought about it and knew that was why he was having the familiar feeling but still he knew that that Scott was wrong.

"No I didn't," said Peter, "What do you mean you're not gay?"

"Pete, I love the ladies. I just like some guys," said Scott, "It's called being bi. I'm mostly straight though."

Peter tried to understand what he was being told but he was still in shock of the kiss. He knew he had had enough of tonight.

"That's it dude, we're going home. Come on," said Peter trying to grab the rum.

"But you haven't showed me the whole school yet," said Scott moving the bottle in back of him.

"I don't care, dude, come on," said Peter.

Peter grabbed Scott's arm this time and escorted him out of the classroom and out of the school altogether. Peter locked the door behind him and but told Scott to get in the car. Scott did not listen and just started looking around taking sips of the bottle of rum. Peter came up behind him and took the bottle right when Scott was about to take another drink. There was a trash can right next to the steps of the school, in which Peter threw the bottle in.

Peter drove the car back to Scott's house and opened the glove box and told him to take a piece of gum. Scott did what he was told and got out of the car. He did not let go of the car door though but hunched back over to talk to Peter.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell me what I was like tomorrow," said Scott letting of the door and beginning to walk to the front door of his house.

Peter drove off when he got half way across his lawn, heading back to his own house. Peter did not even want to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. Riley then popped into his head and the kissed that happened between them. What was it with guys kissing him? That was the question he wanted to know. He just wanted to go home and sleep it off and hope that when he wakes up he finds out that all of what he had experienced was just that, a dream.


	6. The two guys

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the plotline

Note 1: I am trying to keep the plotline in running with the real plot line of Degrassi. So this chapter takes place during the second part of "Beat It".

Note 2: I hope you enjoy this chapter it is a little longer than the other ones. Let me know what you think.

* * *

When Peter had gotten back home he tried to distract himself by watching television and browsing the internet. Peter just couldn't think of anything else but that kiss from earlier. Peter wanted to know why he was the one in this situation all the time. First there was Riley and now there was Scott, and now apparently he had done this once before with Scott. Even though Peter could not really remember that, he knew that Scott was right. Peter just went to sleep, thinking he had been through enough for one day.

Peter woke up the next day with a clear head. He reached Degrassi and the entire load from the night before came back. Peter did not know what do if Scott asked him to do something after school, he was his friend after all. One stupid action was not going to ruin that, after all that did not happen with him and Riley. Peter took a deep breath, got out of his, and went into Degrassi.

Peter walked into the halls of Degrassi and looked around him. There was no sign of Scott yet. Peter walked casually down the hallway and to his locker. He had to fast about it because he had shown Scott where his locker was the night before. He closed his licker with a sigh of relief and turned and jumped. Scott was right behind the locker door.

"Dude, not cool," said Peter as Scott was laughing.

"Come on man, it was funny," said Scott.

"Not after last night dude," said Peter.

"You know that you're over that," said Scott puzzled.

"No dude, I'm not. It freaked me out," said Peter.

"We did it before, so I thought it would be okay now. I know it wasn't so I won't do it again, promise," said Scott.

"Okay," hesitated Peter, "shouldn't you have a hangover anyway?"

"I don't get hangovers anyway, remember…unless I'm really hammered," said Scott, "where's my homeroom?"

"What?" said Peter, confused by the quick topic change.

"Don't know where my homeroom is," said Scott.

"Let me see your schedule," said Peter shaking his head. Scott handed him a folded up sheet of paper and sighed, "You're in my homeroom."

"Sweet," said Scott taking back the schedule and shoving it back inside his pocket. A Couple of seconds passed of just walking in silence, which was broken by Scott.

"So where's the girl?" asked Scott.

"What girl?" asked Peter, confused.

"You're always with a girl or hovering over one. So where is she?" said Scott.

"I don't have one. My last girlfriend went to Paris to become a model. I'm not in the mood right now to get myself hurt again," said Peter.

"Okay," said Scott a little confused, "So then what are we doing tonight?"

"What do you mean? You just got drunk yesterday," asked Peter.

"So today's a new day," said Scott.

"If we do anything tonight it is not going to involve drinking," said Peter walking into homeroom.

"Fine, so what is there to do here?" asked Scott.

"It's called hanging out, just come over to my house after school, okay?" said Peter.

Scott was not happy about it but agreed by nodding his head. The bell rang right afterwards and everyone took their seats except for Scott waiting for the teacher. The teacher entered and told him where he would be sitting without any hesitation. Scott's seat was far away, almost on the other end of the room. The rest of Peter's classes went by as usual as can be expected. The only thing that changed his classes was the couple that Scott was in.

Peter tried meeting up Riley, Sav or Danny all day but something both of them were doing something. Sav and Danny were both working band stuff and only had an hour free right after school if he wanted to hang out then. Peter asked Riley during gym class if they could hangout after school but he told him that he was going to be cured. Peter tried to understand what that meant but Riley quickly pinned him to the mat. That left Scott tonight, Peter was not happy about that but it

An hour after school had come, Peter was hanging out with Sav and Danny before practice and Scott was meeting with the principle for his mandatory first day meeting. Sav and Danny left for Peter's old loft to meet with Spinner and Jane, when Scott came up behind him.

"Hey man, we still on after school?" asked Scott.

"Uh…yeah, u driving to my house or riding with me?"asked Peter.

"Riding," said Scott. Peter was confused and Scott continued, "Car got taken away…too many tickets."

"Sure hop –" started Peter but being interrupted by his phone ringing. Peter looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Riley.

"Hey, what's up Riley?" asked Peter.

"Pete, guys night out," said Riley. Peter could tell something was stressing him out and agreed instantly. The line went dead and Peter looked at his phone, Riley had instantly hung up.

"Uh, dude, I can't hang out tonight. Something's up with Riley," said Peter.

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Scott.

"I don't know, surf the internet, watch TV…something," said Peter. Scott sighed in disappointment, and Peter opened his car door, "c'mon I'll drive you back."

"That's my guy," said Scott popping open the passenger door.

Peter started the car and dropped Scott off at his house. He dropped Scott off in the driveway and said that he would see him tomorrow. Then he drove back off to his house, dropping off his stuff. On his way back to the car, Peter dialed Riley's cell phone to find out where they were going to meet. Riley was already at a pool bar and was waiting for Peter to arrive. Peter went to the bar immediately and found Riley sitting at one of the tables on the side.

"Dude, what's up?" said Peter, "why did you want to meet here?"

"You're going to help me find a girl," said Riley, springing to his feet and putting his hands on his shoulders, "please?"

"Uhhh…sure… so you got all those confusing thoughts out of your head?" said Peter.

"They'll be gone tonight," said Riley.

They both sat down at the table waiting for the bar to be more crowded and that did not happen for about another hour. In that time the sun had almost set, some bikers started playing pool at one of the tables, and three girls had placed orders at the bar. Peter and Riley both got up and asked the girls to play a game of pool with them. The girl that Peter was with instantly said yes, the girl with Riley gave some hesitation.

Peter let his girl grab the pool stick and Riley took the pool stick and offered it. Peter's girl was happy with that but Riley's stick was snatched away. Then Peter came up behind his girl and showed her how to play. Riley tried to imitate Peter but the girl pulled back her stick and gave him and angry glare because Riley tried to shoot the ball for her.

Riley went up to the bar to get a soda, when three guys walked into the bar. Peter hadn't noticed them because he was too busy flirting with both of the girls. Riley had though. It was Sam the gay lifeguard who he had punched yesterday. Peter came up behind Riley and found him digging in his pockets for something. Riley then pulled out a flask.

"Dude, is that liquor?" asked Peter.

"Yup, directly from Dad's liquor cabinet," said Riley raking a drink from it, "Want some?"

Peter shook his head and pushed his flask away. Riley shrugged and took another drink. Peter looked around to see if he could find what was making Riley so uncomfortable. Peter could not find anything. The rest of the night Peter and Riley hit on almost every girl that walked inside the pool bar. Peter had gotten at least three numbers but the only number that Rileyhad gotten was fake.

Riley had finished the flask a half hour ago and gad to go to the bathroom. That left Peter outside thinking about how bad of a night Riley was having. He didn't know how he was planning on being "fixed" maybe it was not going to work after all. Riley emerged from the bathroom, with his eyes having a look of horror and puffy. Peter went straight up to Riley.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Peter.

"Nothing…Uh, I think I drank too much," said Riley.

"You going to be sick?" asked Peter. Riley shook his head, "C'mon, I'll drive you back."

Peter noticed Riley look back at one of the guys, Peter recognized him as the lifeguard teacher. Peter did not know what it meant but walked Riley to the car. When they arrived at his house, Peter walked him to the door and asked if he was going to be okay with his parents. Riley told him they would not even notice. Riley walked into the house and Peter went back to his car, driving back to his house for a night's rest.


	7. What to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi just the Plot line.

Note 1: Sorry it took me so long I got caught up with the whole christmas and new years stuff. I'll try to finish as soon as possible.

Note 2: Thank you to everybody who reviewed I'll try to update and finish this soon.

* * *

Peter woke up the next day and remembered all of the events of the night before with Riley. Peter did not know what to make out what last night was all about, but one thing was for sure, Riley was not being himself. Riley was not the type of guy to go out to pool bars and try to pick up complete strangers. Peter was not really that type of guy either he just knew how to flirt. Riley had even gotten drunk, which definitely was not him. Peter thought that Riley was better than that.

Peter ran the situation over again and again in his head trying to make at least some sense out of the night before. By the time he had reached the parking lot he had only been able to come up with one solution, Riley liked the lifeguard teacher. Peter recalled on the memory of Riley kissing him and how he acted afterwards. It was a different what he had done before but was still overcompensating to act straight.

Peter's thought ended when he pulled into the parking lot. The recurring though of Scott returned to Peter's head. He had no clue how he was going to evade him today. Yesterday, Peter knew he had lucked out with Riley and hoped that he met the same luck for today. As soon as Peter set a foot on the steps of Degrassi, Scott flew down the steps to meet him.

"Hey, Pete!" shouted Scott, stopping a few steps ahead of Peter.

"Did you wait for me?" asked Peter suspiciously.

"Wha…Yeah, why?" asked Scott.

"Just wondering," said Peter as casually as he could. Scott hesitated for a minute but shrugged it off, entering Degrassi.

"What'cha do last night?" asked Scott.

"Went to a pool bar with Riley," said Peter opening his locker.

"What!" exclaimed Scott, "You went to a pool bar without me?"

"Dude! Riley was going through a rough time. I thought it would be better if it was just him and me," said Peter, who was half lying. Riley was going through a hard time but the truth was he had not even want to invite Scott. Peter did not want to subject Riley to that, he was better than Scott too.

"Fine, man, whatever…So what are we doing tonight?" asked Scott.

"Nothing…why?" asked Peter.

"I thought that we could do something later?"

"Uh…Sure…If nothing else comes up," said Peter.

"What do you mean if nothing else comes up?" asked Scott.

"Well you know…Just like what happened yesterday," said Peter.

"Man, is it just me or have you been avoiding me ever since I got drunk that night?"

"What? Nah dude, just something came up yesterday. I doubt anything else will come up tonight," said Peter.

"Hey man, do you have a girlfriend or something? 'cause that's the way you've been acting."

"Dude, I told you. My last girlfriend was Mia. I haven't had another girl since," said Peter.

"Are you going off to meet someone you like?" asked Scott.

Peter hesitated. He was trying to find the words that would not reveal too much. "Dude, I was with Riley all last night. Ask him if you don't believe me," said Peter.

The bell rang for homeroom and Peter could not think of a sound that could have been better. They both crossed the threshold into their assigned room. Scott was still walking right behind him.

"I could do that, if I knew who any of these people were," whispered Scott in Peter's eyes. Peter sat down at his desk in the front row.

"Dude, that's not my fault. You do know that you can have other friends besides me right. Go out and meet people," said Peter.

Scott instantly sat in the seat behind him, "Oh yeah, 'cause everyone's dying to meet the new guy."

"Dude, I went through and now you have to," said Peter turning around.

"Easy for you say," said Scott.

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance faced the front of the room. A girl passed in front of Peter, stopping next to him and glaring at Scott. Scott looked up and realized it was her seat he was sitting in. Scott sprang up out of her seat and apologized, introducing himself in the process. The girl introduced herself back in a hostile way. Peter realized that Scott turned on his charm and apologized and saying that he was the new guy and did not know better. She smiled and apologized herself for being rude. Scott glanced back at Peter showing that he did not need his help. Peter looked back to his notebook relieved. Scott left the girl politely and proceeded towards his own desk glancing back at Peter on his way.

The day went on just like normally. Peter went to World History, then study hall and English. Peter left for the bathroom during English class. Heading back to the English room Peter caught a glimpse of Riley and his mom talking in the hallway. Peter's had to know the reason the reason behind their meeting so he started to follow them. When Peter was within distance of them, the conversation ended and Peter's mom was walking away. Riley turned to see Peter and a smile spread across his face. Peter returned one as well.

"Hey, what's up?" said Peter.

"Hi Pete, I don't think this will come to a surprise for you," said Riley.

"And what's that?" asked Peter.

Riley leaned in close to Peter and whispered, "I'm a homosexual."

"I can't say that I'm surprised but that's good to hear," smiled Peter.

"I've decided not to come out during high school. You know, in my own time," said Riley.

"That's good," said Peter, "I'll see you soon."

Peter did not want to leave but Miss Quan would know that he had done something else. Peter had always thought that Riley was gay since he had kissed him. He never had official proof but he was just proven right. The fact that Riley had just come clean about his sexuality started making him think of the night. He had not liked Scott kissing him but that night had got him thinking that he might be somewhat like Scott, bisexual. However, he did like when Riley kissed him. It was just the quick realization that guy had kissed him that made him push Riley away. Peter was thinking up until the two nights ago that he was either gay or straight and did not consider that he could be bi.

The rest of the day passed quickly because he was not paying attention to the lessons in front of him. He was paying more attention to his thoughts of him possibly being Bi. By the time that Peter arrived in his car there was almost no doubt that he was bisexual. The only thing that Peter did not like was knowing that Scott would use it to his advantage and try kissing him again, which was the one thing that Peter was positive that he did not want.


End file.
